Oliver Ford Davies
| birth_place = Ealing, Middlesex, EnglandProfile at ftvdb.bfi.org.uk | occupation = Actor, writer | spouse = | yearsactive = 1959–present}} Oliver Robert Ford Davies (born 12 August 1939) is an English actor and writer, best known for his role as Sio Bibble in Star Wars Episodes I to III. He is also known for his role as Cressen in HBO series Game of Thrones. Early life and academic career Davies was born in Ealing, Middlesex, England. He attended the King's School, Canterbury. In 1956 He joined the eminent Ealing amateur company Questors. He won a scholarship to Merton College, Oxford, where he read History and became President of the Oxford University Dramatic Society. After obtaining his DPhil,Naxos Audiobooks: Oliver Ford Davies; accessed 22 March 2013 he worked as a history lecturer at the University of Edinburgh before taking up acting professionally in 1967. Acting career In 1959, as a member of the Oxford University Experimental Theatre Club, he appeared in his first Stratford performance in the Memorial Theatre's open-air production of Bartholomew Fair. His first professional appearances were, at the age of 27, in the 1967 season at the Birmingham Repertory Theatre. Short Seasons at the Mermaid, London, the Oxford Playhouse and the Cambridge Arts Theatre followed. His long and prolific association with the Royal Shakespeare Company started in 1975, when director Terry Hands cast him as Mountjoy in Henry V. He is an Honorary Associate Artist of the company. Royal Shakespeare Company |url=https://www.rsc.org.uk/about-us/whos-who/associate-artists |website=www.rsc.org.uk |publisher=Royal Shakespeare Company}} From 1990 until 2019 He appeared more frequently at the National Theatre, London, until at the age of 80 he lent his "sublime presence" to the part of the appraising button moulder in Henryk Ibsen's Peter Gynt at the Olivier Theatre. On television, Davies had a regular role as Peter Foxcott QC in Kavanagh QC and was schoolmaster Le Bas in the serialization of A Dance to the Music of Time (1997). He also appeared with John Thaw in an episode of Inspector Morse and also appeared in the ITV television drama The Uninvited, and in a 2002 episode of the popular drama Foyle's War. On film, his most prominent role was probably Sio Bibble in the Star Wars "prequel trilogy" films, released in 1999, 2002 and 2005. In 2003, Davies appeared in the film Johnny English, where he portrayed the Archbishop of Canterbury. He appeared on stage as Polonius in Hamlet with the Royal Shakespeare Company, alongside David Tennant and Patrick Stewart, and in 2009 appeared in All's Well That Ends Well at the Royal National Theatre as the King of France. In 2010, he appeared as Balfour in the premiere of Ben Brown's play The Promise, about the Balfour Declaration. In 2011, he appeared in a stage adaptation of Michelle Magorian's book Goodnight Mister Tom, in which he played the central character, Thomas Oakley. He is back with the Royal Shakespeare Company in 2014 as Justice Shallow in "Henry IV, Part 2". Davies again appeared with David Tennant in Richard II in 2013. In February 2019 Davies discussed his career in the BBC Radio Three series Private Passions.https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/m0002c8x He is the only actor to appear in both the 1974 version and 2013 version of Father Brown. Awards and nominations Davies was awarded the Laurence Olivier Award in 1990 (1989 season) for Best Actor in a New Play for Racing Demon. He was twice nominated for a Laurence Olivier Theatre Award for Best Performance in a Supporting Role for his performance in Absolutely! (perhaps) at the Wyndham's Theatre in 2003, and again in 2009 for his performance as Polonius in the RSC production of Hamlet at the Novello Theatre. Books Oliver Ford Davies's books include Playing Lear, an account of his experience while performing King Lear at the Almeida Theatre, and Performing Shakespeare. Both are published by Nick Hern Books. Playwright Davies's drama King Cromwell was staged at the Orange Tree Theatre, Richmond in November 2003. The director was Sam Walters and Davies himself took the title role. Partial filmography *''Defence of the Realm'' (1986) – Anthony Clegg *''Scandal'' (1989) – Mr. Woods, MI5 *''Paper Mask'' (1990) – Coroner *''Sense and Sensibility'' (1995) – Doctor Harris *''Mrs Brown'' (1997) – Dean of Windsor *''Mrs Dalloway'' (1997) – Hugh Whitbread *''Titanic Town'' (1998) – Whittington *''An Ideal Husband'' (1999) – Sir Hugo Danforth *''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999) – Sio Bibble *''Blow Dry'' (2001) – Doctor Hamilton *''Just Visiting'' (2001) – Pit Rivers *''Revelation'' (2001) – Professor Casaubon *''Bertie and Elizabeth'' (2002) - Cosmo Gordon Lang *''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' (2002) – Sio Bibble *''Johnny English'' (2003) – Archbishop of Canterbury *''The Mother'' (2003) – Bruce *''Gladiatress'' (2004) – (uncredited) *''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) – Sio Bibble *''Heidi'' (2005) – Dr. Classen *''National Theatre Live: All's Well That Ends Well'' (2009) – King of France *''The Deep Blue Sea'' (2011) – Hester's Father *''Royal Shakespeare Company: Henry IV Part II'' (2014) – Shallow *''Christopher Robin'' (2018) – Old Man Winslow Partial TV Series *''The Protectors'' (1973) – Hansen – Episode “Bagman” *''Father Brown'' (1974) – Det. Insp. Corliss - Episode “The Eye of Apollo” * A Taste of Death (1988 mini-series) – Father Francis Barnes – 6 episodes * Agatha Christie's Poirot (1989 TV series) - Dr. Sheppard - Episode "The Murder of Roger Ackroyd" (S07:E01) * Inspector Morse (1991) - Frederick Redpath - Episode "Second Time Around" (S05:E01} * Maigret (1992 TV series) - Dr. Pardon - Episode "Maigret on the Defensive" (S02:E03) * Kavanagh QC (1995 TV series) - Peter Foxcott QC - 26 episodes * Midsomer Murders (1997 TV series) - Otto Benham - Episode "Hidden Depths" (S08:E06) References External links * * *Nick Hern Books Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Merton College, Oxford Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:People educated at The King's School, Canterbury Category:Laurence Olivier Award winners Category:Royal Shakespeare Company members Category:English male Shakespearean actors Category:Male actors from Kent